A Hero Undying, A Legend is Born
by TheArchWraith
Summary: A hero made the final sacrifice but his fate is unknown after the death of the archdemon on Fort Drakon. Many wish for his return while others hope to benefit from his absence. The story follows the adventures of Aedan Cousland and his twin sister Elissa during the final battle and beyond. Rating may change as story progress.


A/N: Hey Guys, this is my first shot at a fic. i will do my best to update as regularly as possible. Many spoilers so play the game please.

Chapter 1.

There it was, the Arl of Denerim's Estate. Aedan felt grim satisfaction sweep through him. He looked to Elissa, his twin sister and they both had an unspoken agreement, _Howe dies today._ All he had done in the past year; Finding Andraste's final resting place, saving Arl Eamon, Gathering the armies and alliances, fighting darkspawn, abominations, dragons, undead monsters, bandits, demons, blood mages, wild animals, werewolves, golems… The list was endless. All lead to this moment of vengeance on the man that took away all he cared about: Rendon Howe. Even mentioning his name was enough to enrage him. That fateful night began to come back.

 **The guards fighting to their deaths and the innocent being slaughtered without pause. He remembered seeing Iona being shot with an arrow by those scum. He scurried for his sword and made short work of Howe's men. He got to her side and in her dying breathe she said only one word, "Amethyne…" Her daughter. Aedan remembered how Iona described her child with such love and care.** **He swore to find Amethyne and watch over her. What took the most toll on him was the find the mutilated bodies of Orianna and Oren. His mother's pained cry gnawed at his heart. It was there that he swore vengeance on Rendon Howe and any involved in the attack.**

 **Aedan and his mother reached Elissa's room and found her crying over Dairren's dead body. She had killed the men responsible with ease. Teryna Eleanor slowly pulled her grieving daughter away from Dairren and gave her a motherly hug before they made their way to the escape route but not before retrieving the Cousland sword from the family vault.**

 **They found Teryn Bryce on the floor of the larder bleeding from a sword wound. He insisted on Aedan to take his mother and sister and use the exit to escape. Aedan and his mother wanted to drag his father out and escape before the Grey Warden, Duncan, came.**

 **When he offered his plea for a recruit in exchange for the safe escape of his family, Bryce readily agreed. The teryna however opted to remain at her husband's side to death and beyond. He tried his best to persuade his mother to come with them but to no avail. Then he remembered her last words.**

 **"We love all so much…."**

He saw the faces of all those lost to Howe's greed and ambition. _Mother, Father, Orianna, Oren, Iona, Lady Landra, Dairren, Nan, Mother Mallol, Ser Gilmore…._ So many dead….. So many lost. _I will avenge them all!_

"Aedan?"

He turned and saw Elissa looking at him.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes… I was just lost in my thoughts." He replied.

"Well, you had me worried."

He cared deeply for his twin being the only family now left to him. He had convinced Duncan to make him a grey warden rather than his sister. Seeing as they were both well trained, Duncan had at first been spoiled for choice at first. Aedan was good with a sword and a S He wanted his sister to take the leadership of Highever if anything happened to Fergus or him. More so because he knew that joining the order meant that he would have no titles. He would dedicate the remainder of his life to fighting darkspawn until his death just as all grey wardens did. He wanted his sister to have a life, find a man she truly loved and start a family.

"It is all clear, _kadan._ " It was Sten who interrupted his thoughts

He had come from scouting the estates vicinity with Zevran and Oghren to ensure that the city guard had indeed left the area, at least for the time being. Aedan had Sergeant Kylon and Master Ignacio to thank for that, seeing as he had done several favours for them in Denerim. Sergeant Kylon had called off a patrols around the estate to investigate a 'disturbance' near the Pearl while Master Ignacio had created the said disturbance. This left the estate unguarded save for the guards in the compound.

He beckoned Morrigan who was standing at a distance to come close. "Okay, I assume we are all familiar with the plan?"

"One wonders how it is that you rescue your enemy or don't see the possibility of a trap here. Haven't you been fighting all year to dethrone this Loghain and his daughter?" Morrigan cooly asked.

"Despite that, we should rescue Queen Anora and quickly. I may not like this but it is not good for her to be left at that bastard's mercy! Keep your wits about you." They all nodded and began to follow Aedan into the compound where the saw Erlina beckoning them behind a cart.


End file.
